


Friendly competition between a family

by Into_darkness18



Series: Shadow Mini-Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Training, balance, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_darkness18/pseuds/Into_darkness18
Summary: in which the gang indulge in a little friendly competition during training**AU





	Friendly competition between a family

"There is no way you could balance longer than me." Jace argued, standing balanced on one of the beams in the insitute training hall. Across from him was Izzy and Alec, who both exchanged looks of intrigue.

"Is that a challenge?" Alec raised an eyebrow at the same time Magnus, Clary and Simon joined the room, all dressed in training clothes.

"Is it safe to join you guys?" Simon called out hesitantly, glancing up at the beams.

"Make your way up Lewis!" Izzy called out before re-focusing on her adoptive brother. "The last person standing wins 20 bucks."

"I can work with that." Jace agreed. "Headstand or handstand?"

"Headstand." Alec immediately said at the same time the rest of them were up on the beams.

"What are we doing?" Magnus asked in amusement, noticing the competitiveness between the siblings.

"Balance competition." Alec told his boyfriend. "The last person to fall wins 20 bucks from everyone."

"Alright then. Shall we start?"

 

Clary was the first person to go down, though it was 20 minutes after they started and even Alec had to admit he was impressed the redhead had held out as long as she had. Simon went down next - being a fledgling had its limits at times.

"So, Alec." Jace mused, staring pointedly at his parabatai who was balanced like a stone. "How was your date last night?" He'd gotten bored of the silence and had to strike up conversation.

"It was nice Jace." Alec huffed out. "We got Italian and then went back to his place."

"I think you can imagine what went on then, Justin." Magnus winked at his boyfriend's parabatai in hope of distracting the blonde Shadowhunter. It was quite successful, only not in the way he'd hoped.

 

A full hour passed before Izzy dropped, but that was still graceful as she practically hung around the beam like a sleeping sloth so she didn't fall 20 feet.

"You alright Iz?" Alec asked, concerned for his little sister.

"I'm fine hermano." She huffed out, but even Alec could see that was a lie. Magnus glanced at Izzy and sighed, lowering himself so he was sitting on the beam and tapping out. He carefully helped Izzy sit up on the beam, letting her lean against him while they watched Jace and Alec.

"My money's on Alexander." Magnus told Izzy, who nodded in agreement.

"He's never lost a competition when it comes to his centre balance."

"That's funny, since he fell down a flight of stairs after out first date." Izzy let out a giggle.

 

Jace was practically sweating buckets when they hit the third hour, while Alec was barely sweating and looked more bored than anything else.

"How do you do that?" Jace whined, pouting at Alec.

"It's called finding your centre balance Jace." Alec said, opening his eyes again. "Something you would have known if you'd actually listened during training and not goofed around. Also helps that i spent most of my life practicing gymnastic's while you and Izzy focused on having sex with whatever Downworlder or Shadowhunter you two could get your hands on." A blush spread across both Izzy and Jace's faces and Alec grinned smugly at his brother.

"Whatever."

When Jace's arms gave out from under him, he didn't fall to the ground but was lowered down by Magnus' magic. Alec only smiled smugly, lowering himself much the same way as Magnus had. He was quite obviously in a lot of pain, judging by the way Alec was refraining from moving his neck at all.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus asked, looking at his boyfriend in concern.

"Mmm, fine. My neck's a little stiff is all." Izzy maneuvered herself so she could get to Alec, pulling her Stele from her sports bra and carefully tracing an iratze on his neck. While it didn't heal him, it definitely removed some of the pain. "Thanks Iz."

"You're welcome hermano." She kissed his cheek. Days like these were fun for the group of hunters and Downworlders. And they wouldn't change it.


End file.
